Adam Carter (MMFC)
"Next time, the Teku are going to win!" -Adam Carter is wrong, Clash on the Coast Adam is arrogant and cocky. While racing, he only focuses on defeating the Metal Maniacs, no matter what other situation arises. This newfound anger in Adam, however, gives him a massive disadvantage. During high-tension races treats his teammates as tools to win, giving him respect of only few people. However, outside of races, despite his overconfidence, he has a sense of humor and enjoys most types of music. Adam got his first vehicle at age 17, a hand-me-down '97 Toyota Camry. While the vehicle wasn't his ideal ride, the 194 horsepower sedan was enough for him. At only 19 years old, Adam purchased a 2010 Audi R8 using money he'd saved up for years, truly introducing him into racing. At age 20, he was inducted into the street racing group called the Teku. Only a year later, he found Power Pipes at his doorstep and an invitation to some sort of World Race, hosted by Dr. Peter Tezla. Adam gladly accepted, learning how to work a turbine-engined vehicle in the process. When he returned, he used Power Pipes to his advantage and rose through the ranks of the Teku, soon becoming Tone Pasaro's right-hand man. In July 2017, however, Tone met his fate in a deadly crash during the semifinals of the Underground Street Racing Championships (USRC). The Metal Maniacs were disqualified from the tournament following after a majority of the Teku declared the crash to be foul play (barring a few, including Karma Eiss). Tork Maddox resigned soon after, and Nolo Pasaro, Tone's brother, was sent spiraling into a depression. Adam was left as the next candidate for leadership of the Teku. This decision has lasted for almost a year. Perhaps it was a a bad choice, considering that Tone's death has ramped his arrogance up to 11. History Pre-Acceledrome During the Clash on the Coast, Adam Carter was disinterested in his own teammates, only impatiently waiting for the Metal Maniacs to arrive. Once they do arrive, Adam gazes intently at his former teammate, now enemy, Darrel Storm. This betrayal has only convinced Adam to win this race; no matter what. And after a moment of Vincent Aewar refusing to budge, the race begins. Adam uses Nitrox to gain the edge, but his anger-driven driving style proves it to be worth nothing. Adam tries to wreck Darrel's vehicle, but it proves to be no use. After Vincent, or Vin, causes the vehicles to spin out, Power Pipes takes the full force of it, leaving Adam without a vehicle. Afterwards, during GIG's briefing of the drivers, Adam demanded a car, wanting to give the race a proper conclusion. He's left enraged after Kyle Jackson claims that this business with Tezla was more important than the Underground Street Racing Championships, and three of the Teku leave him behind for it. Adam is left to ride back to Teku headquarters with Nyx Dawn in Bassline. The next day, around 2:30 AM, Adam went back to the drawing board, drawing up three concepts that ultimately got rejected, said concepts being the Hot Wheels vehicles Trak-Tune, Blitzspeeder, and Impavido 1. After getting a phone call from his teammate Patrick Smith, he decides to build a vehicle similar to his Mitsubishi Lancer Evo 8. He decides to call the vehicle Power Rage. Swamp Realm to Lava Realm After the disastrous events of the Storm Realm, Patrick Smith calls Adam again, requesting him to come to the Acceledrome. While Adam first dismisses the claim, calling the drivers amateurs, once he hears of Kadeem's demise, he quickly changes his mind, telling Nyx to get to the Acceledrome with him as soon as possible. Adam arrives the next night, having regained his overconfident demeanor as his vehicle screeches to a halt. As soon as Dr. Tezla mentions the Racing Drones, Adam turns out to be more enraged than confident, claiming that nobody would be able to beat the Teku. He bickers with the Metal Maniacs for a few moments Dr. Tezla breaks up the fight, dismissing the drivers to their dorms. Adam shoots a dark look at Darrel, reluctantly complying. The next afternoon, he meets up with Patrick, asking what equipment he'd need for the Racing Realms. He has everything already, bar Nitrox. he asks Patrick to help him install it, the teammate accepting. Adam soon shows off his new vehicle to hi, explaining that it has a V4 engine. Adam said he would have installed a V8, but was limited to the cars in the scrapheap, those being a Saab Sonnet and Synkro. Adam installs Nitrox in Power Rage while explaining its specifications to Patrick. He then names Patrick's new vehicle, Spectyte, after going through a few preliminary names, including Power Surge, Road Mode, and Snithy Streetcar. Adam gazes at Vin's rebuild of Synkro, enraged by the sight of the rotary engined vehicle. He claims it to be a mockery of Tone's design, claiming that Vin is "plucking his design and acting like some prophesied successor to him". Adam breaks down crying, claiming that this year had only been filled with death and despair. "First Tone, now Kadeem," he says. Three days afterwards, Adam was watching a movie in a newly-installed monitor in Power Rage, when the next Racing Realm opens; his first shot at one. Adam is the first one to reach the Wheel of Power, finding himself in awe of the Swamp Realm's track, stating that it reminded him of the second track in the World Race. At a massive spiral with many figurative branches off of the main track, Adam takes one of the first splits off of the main path. Later on, he was followed by an RD-06 and Racing Drone Jet. Adam is still confident in himself, calling the Racing Drones "CLYP knockoffs". A mosquito attempts to drain Power Rage's fuel, but Adam blares his music, causing the mosquito to recoil back and slam into the Racing Drone Jet. At the final stretch, Lani Tam said that Adam and Darrel had to draft together; it would be the only way to get through. Adam attempts to slingshot by Darrel and take the lead position of the draft, much to Lani's dismay. But it's worth nothing, as Len Welles comes from behind as another drafting partner. Darrel spins Power Rage out, abandoning it on the side of the road. Adam recalls Tone's advice- stay in the groove. He gets ready to take this advice to the portal at the end of the track, speeding off without drafting. Lani objects, but Tezla points out that if Adam waits, the Racing Drones would win the race. Adam barely makes it through the portal, but reaches the end, skidding to a halt in the Acceledrome with a new Accelecharger; the first for Tezla's teams. After the Racing Realm, Adam brings the Accelecharger to Tezla. He walked to his dorm afterwards, with a sense of pride and accomplishment. Another three days later, after complaining about the fact that Patrick had already started designing a new vehicle, Adam attended the meeting that Tezla had hosted, that announced the system of certain drivers being sent into certain Racing Realms. Adam asks what his "computer chip" is, prompting GIG to explain that all that he and Tezla know is that they are called Accelechargers, and that the Racing Drones had been winning them. When Darrel quips that Adam only won by luck, Adam snaps back by explaining that the Metal Maniacs ignored direct advice from Justin Yu about completing the Racing Realm. Darrel quickly changes the subject and storms off. Thomas Schmitt soon tosses a wrench through Power Rage's window. Adam is able to duck, and asks if Thomas is looking for a fight. The brawl is interrupted by an alarm blaring; the next Racing Realm, which Adam is not called into. Adam threatens to beat Thomas to a pulp if he ever tried anything like that again. At 4:03 AM over a week later, Adam is jolted awake by the Acceledrome's Racing Realm alarm system. He had apparently fallen asleep in his car. He quickly optimizes Power Rage and zooms into the Racing Realm. He finds himself in a scorching hot environment; the Lava Realm. Adam is once more, the first driver to enter the Racing Realm. He drifts around a bend on molten rock, making a remark about the tires not being able to withstand the heat. As Vincent prepares to catch up to the Racing Drones, Adam points out that if he uses Nitrox, it would overwork his engine and cause Synkro to blow itself up. When a split track appears in the road, Adam points out that it could be used to get ahead of the Racing Drones, who took a longer route farther from the lava. He states that the track closer to the lava looks like a shortcut. Although Vincent states that it was probably not a shortcut, Adam takes the shortcut regardless, being followed by Justin Yu in 16 Angels. Adam's tires start overheating and smoking, but he pushes Power Rage onward regardless. Justin tries to slingshot past Adam, but lack of traction causes 16 Angels to fly off the track at a tight bend. Power Rage screeches to a halt, Adam launching his grapple at 16 Angels, the vehicle barely being caught. Thomas and Brice Donovan approach the two, but one of Heavy Chevy's tires blows out, forcing Thomas to stop, and Brice to stop with him. As multiple RD-06 units approach, Thomas slams the three-wheeled Heavy Chevy into reverse, knocking two Racing Drones off the track. One manages to swerve and hit Power Rage, sending it in midair. Power Rage lands upright, unlike 16 Angels. However, both Justin and Adam are alive. Justin has no choice but to take Justin passenger. At this moment, he realizes that he doesn't have to hate the Metal Maniacs. Both them and the Teku are human, and the Racing Drones were the enemy. Not the rival team. Adam and Justin met up with the main track just a few hundred meters behind Vincent and Nyx. Adam remorsefully states that without being sidetracked, he could've made really good time. He uses Jump Jets to pass Thomas and Brice and make it out of the Racing Realm before them, but his engine catches on fire in the process. Adam rushes to get a fire extinguisher, quickly putting the car out. Darrel takes notice to the fact that Justin was in Power Rage, questioning him about it. Adam snaps back at Darrel, claiming that Justin would be dead without him. Darrel replies by saying that he couldn't take the correct shortcut. Adam retaliates by pointing out that it was a shortcut, and explains that if he hadn't saved Justin, he would have won. Adam points out that the Teku had come close to winning in every Racing Realm prior, but Darrel still doubts the idea. Adam is present to Thomas Schmitt's impromptu meeting. As he enters, he makes a remark, asking if Thomas wanted to brag about his victory in the Cavern Realm yet. He complains throughout the whole meeting, getting into an argument with the Metal Maniacs. He leaves feeling like the meeting was pointless. Water Realm to Ice Realm Adam, along with the other drivers, attended the meeting revolving around the new tires and EDR. He objected to the EDR, saying that the Teku don't escape- they drive. Upon Justin mentioning Kadeem, he shuts up and asks when the drivers were coming back for him. Lani explains that the drivers can't re-enter the Storm Realm, but Tezla cuts him off, saying that the best drivers were needed. "You've got the best," Adam says. Adam proceeded to upgrade Power Rage, adding in an Accelecharger slot, blue tires, and an EDR. He then walked over to the work in progress 16 Angels, telling Justin that he did agree that he'd help rebuild it. Despite Justin being unwelcoming, Adam gets the vehicle rebuilt. Later on, Dr. Tezla sends Adam onto the Acceledrome Test Track to test the Swamp Realm Accelecharger, much to Lani's dismay. Adam takes center stage, showing off the Accelecharger's ability to crate organic tracks underneath the user's car instantly. Before the vehicle is overworked, he deactivates the Accelecharger. That afternoon, Adam blasted loud music throughout the Acceledrome, attracting the attention of the Metal Maniacs. Thomas Schmitt threatens to "turn the noise down" with his sledgehammer, and one thing snowballs into another, leading to Darrel Storm slamming Adam onto the hood of Power Rage. The fight is broken up by the opening of the Water Realm. Adam gives Patrick the Swamp Realm Accelecharger for use in the Racing Realm. During the Racing Realm, Adam was testing Power Rage in a simulation against the RD-S1 that was recovered from the Storm Realm. After the simulator run completed, Adam told Nyx that he thought he discovered how the Racing Drones drive; relative to the environment of the Racing Realm. He was later riding with Lani in her '55 Chevy Nomad to set up the mattress for users of the Emergency Driver Return. Adam asked Lani if Thomas would be alright, much to her confusion. "I thought you hated the Metal Maniacs?" Lani asked, to which Adam responded with "Just one". Adam was later seen inside the control room, as Vin took the Rocket Socket Hyperpod up the incline towards the surface. He explained to Tezla the discovery he made, about the skills specifically tested in each of the Racing Realms. Adam attempted to lead Vin into winning the Racing Realm, but the rookie driver prioritized "the fastest time ever", and hydroplaned, flying off the track and leaving Adam irate. Adam was forced to admit that the Racing Drones deserved their win; they had mastered driving over water, the skill for the Water Realm. After Darrel's camera goes offline, Adam says "good riddance" and exits the control room. Adam makes multiple quips as Darrel exits the Water Realm with less than a second to spare. He finds himself backhanded by Patrick, and before he gets into an argument with his own teammate, Kyle Jackson cuts in by pointing out that at least, the driver count remained at ten. Adam shuts up after the parallel to Kadeem is made. The next day, Adam had organized a game plan for his team. He explains that the skill to each Racing Realm is the key to winning them. Drivers would need to master the specific skills in each course in order to win. He takes a jab at Vincent's performance in the Water Realm, which leads into a full-scale argument, Adam claiming that he couldn't even imagine losing Power Rage in a track so easy. The meeting is dismissed soon after. Two days later, at 2:49 AM, Adam was lurking around the Acceledrome, a wrench in hand. He plans to sabotage their vehicles. However, his plan is foiled by Patrick Smith, who notices him and tells Adam to go to bed. Adam explains that the Teku wouldn't be able to beat the Racing Drones if they had to fight the Metal Maniacs at the same time. Patrick says that the race wasn't about winning for Adam. It was for revenge. Adam claims that Darrel betrayed the Wave Rippers to join a group of murderers. "Murder doesn't just happen," he says. Patrick states that Tone crashed because of a mistake, which sparks an argument; Adam still thinks of Tone as a flawless mentor that couldn't have made any mistakes during races, despite the logical explanation that he screwed up a turn. Darrel turns up, the two leaders glaring at each other before Adam hurls a wrench at the opposing team's commander. It misses its target, going over Darrel's shoulder. Darrel threatens Adam, but says he isn't going to fight him. Adam disagrees, tossing a wrench through the nearby Twinduction's windshield. As the Racing Realm opens, Adam bolts off as soon as he's called in, narrowly escaping Brice's line of sight. Adam finds himself in the Metro Realm, narrowly dodging traffic. He soon makes it out of the opening tunnel without any damages, but waits to exit off of the freeway, unlike the other racers. He's on a beeline for Spinebuster; he and Darrel have unfinished business. Adam objects to Lani attempting to give him advice on city driving. "Tone took care of that," he says. Adam jettisons off of the freeway, landing next to Spinebuster and attempting to wreck Darrel, However, in he end, Adam finds Power Rage spun out into a pole after being rammed from behind. He slams the steering wheel and continues on, trying to make up for lost ground. Later on in the track, Justin rams an RD-02 off of a parking garage high in the air. The vehicle goes flying off, landing right in front of Power Rage. Adam slams on his brakes, but the drone ends up working like a ramp, sending Power Rage flying and causing it to land on its roof. Darrel suggests to use the E.D.R, but Adam is still insistent that the Teku don't escape- they drive. Adam attempts to use the Swamp Realm Accelecharger to get out of the situation, but it is unsuccessful. The only thing it does is alert the Sweeper in the Racing Realm to the Accelecharger's presence. Adam sees a Kamikaze Semi coming straight for him and flips up the EDR glass. However, before he presses the button, a black and green blur takes the truck out. The blur turns out to be the Sweeper, catching Adam off-guard and easily capturing him within the behemoth vehicle. Later, Darrel lifts up the grate in his cylindrical cell. Adam at first rejects the rescue, calling Darrel a traitor once more, when he realizes his life is at stake, he accepts Darrel's hand. When he finds that RD-L1 is in possession of the Swamp Realm Accelecharger, fury fills his mind. However, the solution is much simpler. Adam ducks into the grate and drags Darrel down to the floor, the two narrowly avoiding being smacked by an underpass. RD-L1 is not so lucky. Darrel catches the Accelecharger as the wind blows it past, handing it back to Adam. He hitches a ride on the roof of Spinebuster until the vehicle meets up with Spectyte, where Adam gets off of the roof and sits in Spectyte's passenger seat. The next evening, Adam and the Teku banded together to build a group project; a freebie vehicle for the Teku, called Drift Tech. He and Patrick have a brief discussion about the events regarding the victory of the Metro Realm. He goes over to Justin to get some clarification. He gets a brief explanation, but it's heavily biased and doesn't make much sense. Another argument breaks out, Darrel stopping it for once. When the Cliffside Realm opens, Adam heads up to the control room to watch. He soon heads over to check out an issue with the Acceledrome lab's security camera. Once he arrives, he finds Tezla without his biosuit on the floor, telling Adam to get the 'transmitter'. Adam smashes the transmitter on the table, asking where the Racing Drone is. Adam reports back to the control room just in time to see Vincent push Quick n' Sik off the track. After the Realm, Adam has many questions, including how Vincent supposedly won the Racing Realm with no Accelecharger. Two days later, Adam had finished his new vehicle; Battle Spec. The Ice Realm soon begins to open. Adam enters the Racing Realm soon afterwards, making good time despite Darrel Storm's huge lead. Battle Spec's massive traction helps Adam keep ahead of the pack. He soon exits the beginning spiral, knocking a Racing Drone off of the track. He sees the Racing Drones proceed onward by driving off of the track on purpose, finding it peculiar, but not following. Adam and the other drivers enter an ice cavern that soon begins to cave in. Adam floors it, and despite Justin's warning, slams into a group of icicles and is sent flying through the cavern wall. Shortly after Darrel crashes, and Covelight hits the portal, Adam lands on a snow bank near the end of the Racing Realm. As soon as he exits, he's met by an angered Darrel. The two get into an argument, the case closed by Adam claiming that he had video evidence to prove that he didn't crash Spinebuster, nor did he win the Ice Realm. Pipeline Realm to Ruins Realm (make it later) Category:TASCforce Characters Category:Monkeh Man Fan Club Category:Teku Category:Team Leaders